Angel Scars
by Serah Villiers
Summary: Yugi is attacked when walking home, and is scarred both physically and mentally. Can Yami help ease his pain? Shonen ai, YxY.
1. The Angel Is Attacked

**This is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed my stories, they really do mean a lot to me! Special thanks to:  
  
~YamiShadowcat22   
~Mimiheart  
~Saakura  
~I luv Kai   
  
You guys rock!   
  
*Hugs you all*  
  
This is sort of a late Christmas present to you!  
  
//Yami to Yugi//  
  
/Yugi to Yami/**

**  
  
_~*~Angel Scars~*~_**_  
_  
It was very late and the sky had already darkened to black, Yugi was at his best friend Jou's apartment, where the two had just finished watching a movie and Yugi was getting up ready to leave.  
  
"Yug, d'ya want me to walk ya home? I mean it's really dark and-"  
  
"Thank you Jou, but I'm not a little kid. I can take care of myself."  
  
Yugi gave Jou one of his heart-melting smiles to know that he didn't mean it in a bad way.  
  
"There's no point in you going all the way to my house just to come back here again."  
  
Jou nodded, although he still didn't like the idea of his small friend walking home alone in the dark.  
  
"You have a mobile right? If anything happens-"  
  
"Yami would be there before I got a chance to call anyone. We have the link remember?"  
  
Jou sighed, he had forgotten the link. He knew that if anything were to happen Yami would be there in an instant.  
  
Yugi hugged his taller friend who then walked him to the front door.  
  
"Onegai, be careful Yug, I don't want anything to happen to ya."  
  
"I'll be careful, Jou. Don't worry!"  
  
Yugi walked out the door just as it began to rain slightly. Hugging his coat closer to his chest Yugi began to walk faster. It was very dark.  
  
~*~  
  
He had been walking for what seemed like hours, but had only been fourteen minutes. He really wished he had taken Jou up on that offer, his friend was a lot tougher and not to mention taller, than he was.  
  
Every few minutes he would look back thinking that he was being followed, only to stare into the eyes of a rather startled cat.  
  
When he finally reached the alleyway he knew he was almost home-free, but this was the worst part, the alley was very long and very dark. There were no lights at all and you couldn't see the ending because there were several corners.  
  
And to make you feel even safer several murders had been reported recently in this alley; the killers never caught.  
  
Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding he tentatively walked forwards, gasping as the ground shook, only to realise that the pavement tile was loose.  
  
Frowning at his mistake he preceded through the alley, the faster he walked the faster he got out.   
  
Glancing over his shoulder he was sure he had heard someone breathing, other than his own. But he could see no one. Turning back he felt something slam into his chest and then pin him to the wall.  
  
"Ah! Let go, please let go!"  
  
"I don't think so. You owe me some money, kid."  
  
"I-I don't have any. I'm really sorry but-"  
  
"That's too bad. But don't you worry, I'm sure we can come to some kind of agreement..."  
  
Yugi waited for what he knew was going to come. It had happened everyday before he became friends with Jou and Honda, and he knew exactly what to expect.  
  
His attacker punched him in the face, and he felt blood trickle down his lip, then he was punched in the ribs, this brought him to the floor.  
  
"Bet you wish you had some money on you now!"  
  
/Yami...help me...please.../  
  
But the link was cut off when he fell to the floor and the puzzle smashed. He had no idea if the message got to Yami or not.  
  
Then his attacker took out a knife, silver plated with a wooden carved handle, it had his initials engraved in it.  
  
With a sadistic smirk the man slashed across Yugi's back, ripping his uniform jacket. Two slices in his back, on his shoulder blades. They were very deep and bled heavily, turning his shirt and jacket a deep crimson.  
  
The attacker then stole his watch, thinking that the puzzle was plastic and worthless he left it, walking off down the alley leaving the small, unconscious boy to bleed to death.  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi lay in the pool of blood for a few minutes until the sound of people running, frantically calling out his name could be heard. And the sirens of an ambulance in the background.  
  
"Yug! Kuso, Yami, I've found him."  
  
Another gasp could be heard as the one named Yami ran to where his blonde friend stood shocked, a torch in his hand illuminating the pale face of his hikari.  
  
"Yugi, wake up. Please aibou, I don't know what I'd do if..."  
  
Yami couldn't finish, and Jou had to hold the spirit back, he could hurt Yugi further by moving his broken body.  
  
"Yami, calm down. The ambulance is on its way. You're not helping Yugi by acting like this; he can feel your emotions...if you're scared he will be too."  
  
Yami attempted to calm down. They had found the broken puzzle next to his aibou; Yami had fixed it easily and then placed the chain around Yugi's neck.  
  
He had instantly felt all of the pain Yugi was feeling.  
  
"There, better? The ambulance is here now, he's gonna be fine."  
  
"Thanks Jou, I hope you're right..."  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi had been rushed off to the ER as soon as they arrived, and Jou and Yami had been in the waiting room for the entire four hours.  
  
At first Jou had been blaming himself, wishing he had walked with him.   
  
Yami was blaming himself, wishing he had noticed his light was in trouble.  
  
Then they began to blame each other, just to make themselves feel a bit better. But it didn't work and they both just ended up even more upset than before.   
  
So they apologised and both agreed to blame the attacker.  
  
Jou had fallen asleep on one of the hard plastic chairs, and Yami was sitting in a trance, staring at nothing in particular.  
  
"Motou-san? Jounouchi-san?"  
  
Jou woke up at the sound of his name and looked around sleepily. But became instantly alert when he saw the grave look on the doctors face.  
  
"Is he okay? Yami?"  
  
Yami had snapped out of the trance and was looking directly at the doctor.  
  
"Tell me now, Healer. Is my hikari alright?"  
  
The angry look in the boys crimson eyes scared the doctor more than a little, but he didn't let it show.  
  
"We have managed to stop the internal bleeding, he isn't breathing on his own yet, but we will remove the respirator as soon as he wakes up. He has suffered several broken ribs and a fractured wrist.   
  
But the lacerations on his back were very deep, we have put in several stitches but they are bleeding quite badly, he lost a lot of blood. He will probably be scarred for life. I am sorry."  
  
Yami tried to take in all of the information at once.  
  
"So, can we go and see him?"  
  
"Only family members."  
  
He shot a glance at Jou before turning to Yami.  
  
"You are his brother, right? He's in the ICU, just down the hall."  
  
"Thank you. Jou I'll be gone for a while, you might want to go home for a bit."  
  
Jou nodded and after giving his friend a hug he left.  
  
Yami took a deep breath and began to walk down the hallway, he passed by many doors on the way to Yugi's, all of the patients were in bad condition, and more than one room had crying family members.  
  
Yami averted his gaze, he didn't want to think about what he was going to see when he entered Yugi's room.  
  
But soon he was outside the door, it was already open and he looked up to the small figure lying on large hospital bed.  
  
Yugi looked, if at all possible, even smaller; dwarfed by all of the machines pumping medicine and blood into him.  
  
Yami choked back a few tears, and moved closer to the bed. Gazing at his hikari's sleeping form he gently stroked his hair from his face.   
  
Even in this terrible condition, to Yami Yugi still looked like an angel. His little angel.  
  
A tear made its way down his cheek, glistening in the moonlight which was filtering in through the gap in the curtains.  
  
//Aibou? Can you hear me?//  
  
/.../  
  
Yami sighed and took a seat next to the bed, careful not to remove any important wires or tubes.  
  
//Yugi, I'm right here. I'm so sorry I let this happen...please forgive me. I didn't mean for you to get hurt//  
  
/Not...your fault.../  
  
Yami looked up, Yugi's eyes were still closed, but he had definitely spoken through their link.  
  
//Aibou, can you open your eyes?//  
  
/Iie...Too heavy...Sleepy.../  
  
Yami smiled slightly and stroked his hair, through the link he could feel Yugi was comforted by his presence.  
  
/...Yami...Sorry for being trouble...Wish I was stronger...like you...gomen.../  
  
//Shh, little light. It's okay; you've done nothing wrong. They caught the man who did this, and there's no way even I or Jou would have been able to do anything. He had a knife too hikari.//  
  
/But...weak...pathetic.../  
  
//Never say that. Hikari you are the strongest person I know. That's why I love you.//  
  
/Love?...Me?...Really?.../  
  
//Hai. More than anything in the world. We'll talk more when you are better, for now get some rest, okay?//  
  
/Sleep now...night 'Ami...arigato.../  
  
//Sleep well, aibou. I'll be right here//  
  
/…Aishiteru/  
  
**_~*~To be Continued~*~  
_  
Please review.**

_~Written 12/27/2003~_

_~Revised __2/14/2004__~_


	2. 6 Months On, The Wounds Are Still Fresh

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it really does mean a lot to me.  
  
**

**  
_~*~Angel Scars~*~  
_**  
Yugi studied his reflection in the full length mirror again. His white shirt was strewn on the floor, forgotten in his despair, and he was now tearfully looking at the two delicate scars on his back.  
  
The scars were each about three inches long, and were on his shoulder blades.  
  
He wiped back a few tears and ran his fingers over the soft skin of the left scar, remembering the night, now six months ago, when he had received the wounds.  
  
He shuddered at the thought, but one good thing had come out of the ordeal, Yami and Yugi had confessed their love and were now a couple.   
  
But Yugi still felt that something was wrong. Even though the scars were covered up most of the time, he could still feel them. To him, they were a constant reminder of how weak he was, and how he couldn't protect himself.  
  
'What if Jou had walked me home, he would've got hurt too, and then it would have been my fault...I am a burden on my friends and koi...as long as they have me around they are always in danger.'  
  
Tears fell down his pale cheeks, dripping onto the cream carpet of the bathroom floor.   
  
/I hate these scars...I wish they'd go away...I wish I could go away, and not cause anyone any more problems/  
  
Unknowingly he had left the link open this time, and his yami had heard everything, and had felt his hikari's pain and depression.  
  
Yami stood outside the bathroom door, listening through the link for any signs that his hikari wanted to speak with him. To let him know what was wrong. Instead of shutting him out.  
  
Sighing for the hundredth time Yugi watched his tears drip onto the sink and trail down the hole.  
  
"Yugi? Koi? Can I come in?"  
  
"If you want to..."  
  
Yugi quickly grabbed his forgotten white shirt and pulled it over his head just as Yami entered the bathroom.  
  
"Aibou...I've seen you topless before."  
  
"I know...but..."  
  
Yugi looked around uncomfortably, as silence filled the room.  
  
Yami moved over to Yugi's side and pulled at the shirt, Yugi complied and allowed his yami to remove it.  
  
"See, you're beautiful, remember that Yugi."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Yami sighed, pulling Yugi close and rubbing his back, careful not to touch the scars. Yugi hated people touching his back now, he used to love the soothing motion but now it was different. He was weak. He didn't deserve Yami.  
  
"This is wrong. I don't deserve you. You need someone strong. Not me."  
  
Yugi broke down in tears and fell to the floor, his small body shook with each sob. Yami cradled him in his arms, rocking him gently back and forth, whispering soothing words into his ear.  
  
"Shh, hikari. You are not weak. I've said before you are the strongest person I know, you always will be. I don't care if it's not physical strength. You are full of innocence and compassion, so pure."  
  
"But I'm weak..."  
  
"I don't care. That's why where there is light there is dark; to protect the light. I am your dark, aibou."  
  
Yugi looked up for the first time, his eyes shining with tears, although none were falling.  
  
"You...don't mind that I always get beaten up?"  
  
"Of course I do. I hate that you get hurt, and I make sure that they get what they deserve. But it is in no way your fault."  
  
Yugi dared a smile, only a small one, but the first since the night of his attack. Yami smiled also, glad that finally he was getting through to his hikari.  
  
"So, you really do love me...don't you?"  
  
"With all my heart."  
  
Yami stared down into Yugi's deep amethyst eyes and closed the increasingly small gap between their lips.  
  
Yami ran his hands through Yugi's soft hair and, moving his hand down to Yugi's neck, then his shoulder, finally meeting one of the scars.  
  
Yugi flinched slightly when Yami's hand came into contact with a scar, but then melted into his Yami's warm embrace.  
  
Yami smiled, realising that Yugi was finally ready to return to reality.   
  
"But the scars...I'm weak..."  
  
"Aibou, you are beautiful. You're an angel, my angel. And now you have the scars to prove it. You came from the heavens to me, and now you can see where your wings were."  
  
Yugi suddenly realised that the scars on his shoulders were in the place where wings on angels were, and he began to laugh.  
  
"I'm an angel?"  
  
"Yes…_my_ angel."  
  
Yugi nuzzled into Yami's neck as they cuddled, still on the bathroom floor, too lazy to move.  
  
"Aishiteru Yami."  
  
"Aishiteru too, my angel."  
  
**_~*~Owari~*~  
_  
Aww! Yugi-angel!**

**Please review.**

_~Written __12/28/2003__~_

_~Revised __2/14/2004__~_


End file.
